The Salvator Kai
This is a detailed overview of the ship Salvator Kai, commanded by Rogue Trader Jarrion Macharius Kai. Ship history The Salvator Kai is an ancient Repulsive-Class Grand Cruiser, though heavily modified and retrofitted after spending millenia out of service, lodged in the side of a space hulk. Interior The insides of the ship tell tales of an ancient greatness that is now faded over the millennia. Every corridor, bulkhead and porthole is gilded and inlaid with now peeling and soot-stained gold leaf filigree, and the brass fitted lumen globes that light the passageways and chambers are dusty, flickering or simply nonfunctional. This makes sections of the ship fairly dim and som areas completely darkened, requiring hand-held illumination to navigate. There are ancient murals painted on many of the walls, as well as frayed tapestries and banners depicting scenes of great importance from the Imperium's history. Other areas show signs of having been exposed to fire or to the void istelf, with all decorations stripped from the walls and minute stress fractures from either extreme heat or extreme cold showing in the girders and bulkheads. More importantly, the builders who originally put the ship together were apparently working along some very unconventional blueprints, as the entire interior layout of the Salvator Kai defies all logic of shipbuilding. Corridors twist and turn, branching off to unknown destinations or simply ending without warning; none of the essential components that run the ship are where they should logically be, and all but those most familiar with the ship will be hopelessly lost within minutes of wandering away from the servo-skulls that are tasked with escorting guests around. The layout is in fact deliberate, and there are hundreds of hidden doors and holgraphic bulheads and walls that are designed to confuse boarders, but will let someone with an innate knowledge of the ship traverse its length and breadth with almost the same speed as he would a ship with a conventional layout. There are servitors working around the clock to restore areas of the ship to its former grandeur. Were a sizeable part of the crew and servitor population to focus on cleaning and restoring the ship, it would be a grand sight again within just a few months, but because other vital parts of the ship are still in greater needs of repair, this is a low priority task that is taking forever to complete. The Bridge Write the second section of your page here. The Passengers' quarters The luxury passenger quarters are located on the deck below the Bridge, and about a hundred yards to aft. Each room is a 25 m/sq. chamber with a comfortable bed, a wooden desk with gold leaf trim, and a set of engraved storage lockers. The rooms are lit by ambient lumen globes behind polished brass fittings along all four walls, bathing the rooms in a warm, amber glow. The walls are paneled with rich, dark wood and the floors are imitation marble covered in lush (although somewhat faded) carpets. Each room has its own unique mural painted across the ceiling, but centuries of neglect have faded the motifs to the point where they are only dim shades of crimson and rose gold. Each room is also fitted with its own communication system for calling on servants or communicating with the other rooms, as well as a pict-viewer and entertainment system mounted behind a sliding mahogany panel on the wall. Engine Room The Drop The area known as the Drop is one of the bars/taverns aboard the ship. This area used to be a part of the water reclamation plant on the ship. It takes the form of a silo-like cylinder that spans four decks near the aft of the ship. The chamber itself measures some 80 meters across, with the main bar on the ground floor. On each deck, there's a catwalk that circles the room, with metal walkways erected across the circular space. From the catwalks, a ring of chambers extend out like the spokes of a wheel, allowing for more private drinks to be had. An intricate network of ladders and staircases connect all four levels. At the top is the chamber known as the Brass Box. It is a series of larger chambers, previously used as a control chamber for the plant, which now acts as the officers' bar. These chambers are slightly more luxuriously decorated than the rest of the Drop, but not by much. The Drop normally holds 500-1000 crewmen and women, drinking, chatting, singing and trying to recover from a gruelling day aboard the ship. Hatchway P-436-Alpha Deep within the damaged, depressurized and offline port section of the Salvator Kai, there is one area that still has pressure and protection. It is a small section of corridor, ventilation shafts and chambers that are still operational. This area contains several pieces of extremely valuable machinery and cogitators that manage the life support systems of the ship, and as such it is area that requires regular maintenance. The only problem is that the only way to get to the isolated section is throug a complex and narrow set of pipes and ventilation shafts running through several decks of the ship. With regular intervals, maintenance crews have to crawl their way though the air flow pipes and down into the dark and lonesome Hatchway P-436-Alpha. Those who have been there tell stories of strange noises from the dead hulls around the area, and fetid gusts of wind emerging from the pipes leading deeper into the ship's bowels. Most agree that there's something strange, almost unnatural, about this section of the ship, and it is common to draw straws among the engineering crew and tech adepts every time a service crew needs to be sent down there.